


good morning

by plumorchard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumorchard/pseuds/plumorchard
Summary: early mornings arent fun. having a stupidly sweet boyfriend makes them a bit better.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara & Tsukinaga Leo, Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> a quick mdl fic to get some ideas flowing. kudos + comments appreciated.

_The worst part of staying up until 4 a.m. is waking up at half past 6 a.m. for school_ , Leo Tsukinaga decides. Certainly, staying up late never did him much good, aside from the odd strike of inspiration, but it’s not like it was a conscious decision of “ _Hey! You know what’d be fuckin’ lovely? Not sleeping a damn wink!_ ”

Still, he had promised everyone he would start going to school, and after a full week of being on time, he has no intention of breaking the streak. He directs an annoyed look towards his alarm clock, as if the concept of time will understand his distaste, proceeding to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sit up. He rubs his eyes, bleary vision slowly focusing. 

He stands up, struggling to pull the shirt he fell asleep in over his head as he makes his way to his closet. Once it’s successfully off of his person, he tosses it to the floor, beginning to tug his pants down—

“Good morning, Leo-san!”

Leo jumps about three feet in the air at the sudden interruption, whipping his head around to find the source of the voice. A familiar figure meets his eyes with a wide grin. Leo sighs, giving him a lazy glare, too tired to muster anything else.

“Mornin’, Mikejimama.”

Madara is fully dressed in Yumenosaki uniform, carefully perched on the windowsill, and Leo isn’t even sure if he left his window open. His tawny hair is pulled back into its usual messy ponytail and braids, though a few leaves stick out here and there. He sets his feet down onto the floor, stretching his arms out. “How are you?”

Leo’s lips quirk up into a half-smile. _Dummy_. “A little too out of it to realize that you were here, apparently. Hey, try announcing yourself in a way that _doesn’t_ scare the crap out of me next time?” 

“Sorry, sorry! I just thought it might be best to make my presence known before you...” Madara makes a vague gesture towards Leo’s pants.

“Eh. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Leo says nonchalantly with a shrug.

That gets an embarrassed chuckle from Madara. “Well, I suppose that’s true!”

Leo returns to his previous task of undressing, and despite Madara’s comment just moments before, he averts his gaze anyway, only looking back when he hears the zip of Leo’s fly.

“So, to what do I owe this visit?” Leo asks teasingly, buttoning up his shirt, only to realize he’s one button off, and has to re-do the entire thing. 

“ _Early to bed, early to rise!_ I wanted to make sure you were awake, Leo-san!” Madara says, voice full of vigour as he makes himself comfortable on Leo’s bed.

Leo snorts, finishing the last few buttons. “Well, maybe not so much early to bed, but I’m awake.”

“Another late night?” Madara asks, cringing at the idea. 

“Later than most.” He admits, tying his hair loosely.

“Any new songs?”

“Nothing I liked enough to write down.”

“Mm, I’m sorry, Leo-san.” 

Leo shakes his head, picking up his tie off the floor and tossing it around his neck. He stands in front of Madara, softly kissing his forehead. “Not your fault, Mama. Help me tie this?”

“Of course,” Madara hums, swiftly tying it. Despite his hands being larger than Leo’s, they work just as nimbly. “There you go!”

“Thanks!” Leo laughs as he begins tenderly picking the leaves out of Madara’s hair, taking a moment to run his hands through it. Madara makes a quiet, pleased noise, leaning into the touch. “For next time, you can just come through the front door, you know.” 

“Ah, I wouldn’t wanna bother your parents.” Madara dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I like coming up that way anyway.”

“If you ever fall, I’ll laugh at you.” Leo snickers, pulling away, grabbing his sweater from the bedpost and putting it on. 

“Such a cruel king,” Madara jokes with an over dramatic pout. “Even when I’m so kind, bringing gifts of coffee and scones...”

Leo’s eyes light up. “You should’ve opened with that, dummy. Where?”

“Outside the window,” Madara tilts his head in the general direction, Leo darting towards it. 

“Not even gonna question how you climbed all the way up here with these,” Leo says through a mouthful of raspberry scone, handing one of the coffees to Madara. 

“ _Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,_ Leo-san?”

“Yup!” Leo nods, crumbs flying from his mouth as he speaks. He downs a sip of his drink, leaning in for another kiss. It’s warm and soft, and Madara can taste the coffee on Leo’s lips. He savours the moment, a hand snaking around the back of Leo’s neck to pull him closer. He can feel Leo laugh against his lips as he pulls away.

“Ready to go, Mama?” He asks, face only centimetres away from Madara’s. Madara leans in for one more peck on the lips, then finally gets up.

“I am now, Leo-san! Make sure you don’t forget your bag.” He says, picking it up off of the bed and holding it out to him. Leo takes it from him with an appreciative smile, heading for the door of his room. “Did you drive here?” He throws the door open, Madara carefully catching it as to not make too much noise.

“Yeah, I rode Baby-chan today, since I finished fixing her up again the other day.” Madara follows after Leo, closing the door behind them.

“Cool! Can you give me a ride?” Leo asks excitedly, racing down the stairs.

“Of course, Leo-san. But, my original, very evil plan was obviously to spoil you with breakfast and then to leave you here to catch the bus.” Madara jokes as Leo pulls his shoes on.

“Nefarious!” Leo whispers with mock-offence, lightly bumping his hip into Madara.

“Don’t I know it,” Madara laughs, planting a kiss on Leo’s cheek. “Now hurry up, we’re gonna be late!”


End file.
